A Love Most Sinister
by LucyTangoes
Summary: Harry and Draco know tru love, but when Ron finds them together, everything changes!
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Most Sinister: Chapter 1**

"No Draco do not leave me I love you!" Harry screamed as he wept all about the floorboards. How could this happen to him? Why would the world be so cruel? Who do such a heinous thing?

Ron Weasley, that's who. That firey crotched little cunt found us in a uh compromising position, then went to Professer Dumbeldor, who yelled at us loudly and with anger. The two boys had never seen such loud eyes before—their anger tore at the depths of my very deep and dark soul, which has been tormented ever since that day so very long ago when the Dark Lord rose and killed my parents.

Ever since that day I have worn dark clothes and eyeliner, because I was—and still am—in morning. Someday I will avenge my parents because I love them and the Dark Lord is bad.

However, I still call him the Dark Lord, which is what his loyal follorwers call him, because they are loyal to him and that's their sign of Respect. I call him that because it sounds more sinister and appealing to my dark, deep soul than Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

ANYWAYS, everything Bad that happened was fire crotch's fault. And Dumbeldors. All Draco (my one and only true, deep dark love) and me were doing was professing our physical love and earning for eachother with our perfectly sculpted bodies. Draco shouted Harry's name loudly and with love to the ungodly heavens, whilst neither one of the beauties noticed the horrified boy in the stairwell, gaping at the scene, which he found disturbing and horrible. Horrified, Ron ran yelling down the staircase to the common room, sending several wizard chess sets flying in many directions, and also causing an angry Crookshanks to hiss and growl his fur standing on end.

Long story short, the hole school of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ended up knowing about my and Draco's sordid affair. Of course, him being in Slytherin and me being in Gryffindor did not help the matters much. Being gay was much more acceptable than those two houses getting along. So that night, Harry found himself in his dormitory alone, bemoaning the loss of his dear love of his life. Starring in the mirror, Harry took in his deep, forest emerald jade green eyes and his dark, thick, unruly hair that shrieked of sadness and loss of love. All of his life, Harry could not believe how unfortunate his life was. Just thinking about it made tears of sorrow and pain run down his cold, pale, perfect cheek.

"Never again will I love another" Harry screamed. "All I will do now is focus on school work and killing Voldemort!" Even that was not certain, for Dumbeldor was the one who told Harry that he had to kill the Dark Lord and Harry wanted to make Dumbeldor feel the Pain and Fury that the tears running down Harry's cheeks cried about. If not killing Voldemort would make Dumbeldor cry too, then that's just what Harry would do.

It was settled. Harry would be come best friends with Voldemort. THAT would show him!

* * *

**A/N: OMG my first post! I'm really excited 2 c wat you guys think about my story!! no flames plz, thx!! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey!! Some people asked me wen the story took place and my answer is after the fifth book, because that's when harry is really sad and depressed, which gives strength to my version of his misunderstood character and also, review please! I would really like to no what people think about my righting because I have never written a fanfiction story before. THANKS!!)**

**A Love Most Sinister: Chapter 2**

Ron and Herminoe ignored Harry for the next couple of months. The only comfort Harry found in life was the pain from his freshly cut rists. Harry tried so hard to make things go back to normal, but noone would let him forget about his secret, unnoticed love. Dumdeldor wouldn't look at him and the rest of his teachers tried to fail him because they thought that he was a bad boy and needed to be punished. (ha ha not that way you freaks)

The worst part about Harry's sad and depressing life is that draco was ignoring him also as well. If only they will go back to being happy lovers again, then maybe the rest of everything would be okay again. Unfortunately, Harry would have to face the masses alone and without help.

So, with that in mind Harry ran away on a dark and stormy night. With only his invisibility cloak, broom, and dark, brooding good looks to aid him, he stole away with the intention to find the Dark Lord and turn against the cruel, demeaning world of hatred. It was a long, treacherous journey across many lands and oceans and rampant trees, but Harry managed to find out where Volemort was hiding, and then went there.

"There" happened to be the back of a muggle super market with lots of boxes and magical spels to conceal his hiding place. The only time that it got kinda awkward is when Voldemorts monthly ritual of power and sacrafise. The muggles never knew what was happening in the back room, because they couldn't see on account of all the boxes and spells, but there were occasional earthquacks that originated from that point. And also, people died a lot when they went to the bathroom, because it was really close to the Dark Lord's hiding place and he didn't like it. Harry went to that markit with the hope to get closer to his future best friend—because Harry knew that it would happen some way or a nother. It just had to. If Harry did not be friends with Voldymoret, he would not know what to do, actually. For the time being, getting closer to him and making Dumbldar upset were his only goals. Oh and forgeting malfoy also. It made Harrys insides rip inhalf to think about all of the sex and love they shared not very long ago and gave up. Harry didn't want to give up their tru love, but Draco maked that very difficult to do because he started to avoid him a lot so harry became more withdraun and sad, hoping to forget about his horrible, terrible, ordeals. It was really hard to find out where the Dark Lord live and harry had to find out what was up with that shit. And he tortured many goblins who knew and they told him eventually. It was a gruesom path of destruktion and killing to get to the object of Harry's obsession, the Dark Lord Voldemot. By the time Harry figured out the deathly puzzle, he had suffered a lot of innocence and blood. Even if he wanted to go back to his regular life he couldn't it was too late and there was not going back.

Now I have the same dark, messy hair, but its even darker with red streaks in it to represent the blood shed ofer the months. His pale skin is perfect in its terrible beauty—people couldn't help but stare as he passed them by. No one knew the horrible things he be foreced to do lately. No one could, or everyone would look at him like a criminal. He was alone forever now. At least, until he finds the Dark Lord.


End file.
